Uninteresting
by HowAboutThat
Summary: This is a sort of explanation as to why certain characters partake in Skimble's song... a little melancholy , but... *shrugs* eh... there is a slight bit of humor, I think, but still. Read and Review please! OH! Rated T for... implying something... yeah, you'll find out later. ONE-SHOT!


HAT: I noticed that not everyone in the movie (T-T and it's most likely I'll never see most likely... no play for me!) gathers around Skimble for story time. Mostly kits... and Cassandra and Tantomile. I wonder why? Well, you've most likely seen a theory... if you haven't it's because I most likely haven't posted it yet... well, anyway! This is _my _theory (because there's no way my Skimble's a pedophile or anything bad... besides maybe an alcoholic, but even then it's light). Most likely some OOC... yeah.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... and Alabaster (from **_**Scottish Siblings****_ if you haven't read it yet)._**

* * *

Skimbleshanks pulls on his vest, listening to Gus the Theater Cat singing in the background. He's always seen Gus as a sort of uncle figure, one that was always there when he most needed him, like Deuteronomy who took on a fatherly role after his father, Alabaster, died. Skimble misses the white and brown tabby with a passion, but he knows he lives in a certain clumsy and rowdy tom-kit with a brown mark over his left eye. Though Alabaster didn't have that brown mark over his eye, he _did _have a white pelt with brown tabby lines and once admitted he was one of the clumsiest kittens in his litter until he was forced into a life-or-death situation. Hopefully Pouncival will get better, but who knows.

The brown tailed tom slips out and lays on the boot (trunk) and his glass-green eyes flicker from each kit to adolescent nearby to make sure they're behaving. Those near Jennyanydots have no choice to behave, so the kits near Skimble had been a little bit rowdy until their uncle figure appeared. Now there was no was to get away with anything with sharp, watchful glass-green eyes watching them without winking and somehow being able to tell when they're going to do something _before _they do something. None of the kits or adolescents know that Skimble has a little magic in his blood (granted it used to be stronger) so he gets "feelings" and he's learned from an early age to trust his instincts.

When Gus leaves he has the urge to get up and nuzzle him, but he gets in position. He makes a funny face upon waking up, as usual which makes those around him range from smiling in amusement to all out laughing and he smiles at this, but sings. As he gets to, "_They'd be off at last for the Northern part of the Northern Hemisphere,_" he glances at those that prepare to imitate him, knowing why each one sits as they do with a look of interest in their eyes while those behind him are either uninterested or seldom interested. Well, two he doesn't know for sure, but the rest he _does _know.

Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, Pouncival, Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra were because they enjoy his stories and love to spend time with their favorite uncle/uncle figure. Tantomile and Cassandra, however, were a completely different story... or rather a mostly different story. Skimbleshanks, though he'd deny it/not believe it, had a fan club when he was younger (and in a way still did (A/N: I'd be #1 fan... even with the crap I put him through and I'm going to put him through in _Scottish Siblings_)). Cassandra and Tantomile were the most avid fans, though Demeter and Bombalurina were part of it for some time (they were most likely in it, not just because of his looks/personality, but because he saved their lives... as story for another time), but Cassandra and Tantomile love Skimble dearly/have a crush on him and could most likely sit for hours listening to Skimble breathe (that happened once, though it was for more or less an hour, but he doesn't know it because he was napping).

He sighs at one point, but no one can tell with the broad grin on his face for his song. He knows that he's more of a kit cat than an adult or even adolescent cat. He knows that when the seven kits grow older they'll be less interesting in their dear uncle Skimble like Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus for example. He'll no longer be the interesting uncle, the one that can make everything better with stories, stories that he seems to tell over and over again usually by the requests of the kits, but there are plenty of stories he's unwilling to tell about the past.

They'll be uninterested.

_Electra always tries to get my tail! When is she going to learn that it's not going to happen... wait... Why are they looking at... oh! My leg's still up,_ he thinks, pushing his leg down with an embarrassed look on his face. He doesn't know why it's in the choreography, but he gets the feeling a she-cat wanted it with one of the first Railway Cats and it stuck. Either way, his *ahem* gets stared at a lot (Luckily the kits don't know anything about *woohoo* yet so... yeah). All he knows is that the one time he protested lifting his leg a lot of she-cats protested so he's reluctant to request it... however with so many she-kits, he's thinking about re-requesting it yet again.

For now he'll just live in the present with the kits and not think about the future...

* * *

HAT: It started out a little funnier in my mind, but I didn't think that it'd get to... this. Sometimes things land way away from where I intended for it to land.

Coricopat: I figured it would be something like this.

HAT: You're psychic remember?

Coricopat: *rolls eyes* Of course I know that... but obviously you don't remember that well... also there's something you wanted to tell your readers.

HAT: OH YEAH! *grins* I'm gonna do a story...

Coricopat: ... *sighs* HAT, tell them what the story will be about!

HAT: I'm gonna turn either just Skimble, just Old Deuteronomy... or all of the adults into kits (well... one or two adults will be spared... maybe)! I'm wondering if I should go through with it... or maybe do two? Three? What do you guys think?

Coricopat: I can tell you now.

HAT: Shush! Let it be a surprise to me!

Coricopat: *smirks* Alright.

HAT: Okay, jerk... say it.

Coricopat: Review.


End file.
